Tumor angiogenesis refers to the proliferation of a blood vessel network that supplies nutrients and oxygen to cancerous tissues and removes waste products from them. Angiogenesis is involved in development of all solid tumors, including both tumor growth and metastasis. Given its fundamental function in tumor development, angiogenesis is an ideal target for solid tumor treatment.
Early diagnosis and targeted drug delivery significantly improve efficacy of tumor therapy. It is of particular importance to identify tumor targeting agents, such as those that have specific binding activity to new blood vessels formed in tumor angiogenesis.